Sasuke's S Ranked Market Mission
by Icedreaming
Summary: Carico com'era lottò per aprire la porta di casa, essendogli scivolate le chiavi di mano un paio di volte, notò come il suo cuore non avesse smesso di battere all'impazzata da quando Sakura l'aveva toccato. C'era qualcosa di seriamente sbagliato in lui.


**Questa è la mia traduzione in italiano della splendida fanfiction di Sakura's Indecision. Sul mio profilo troverete il link alla versione originale.**

**This my translation into Italian of Sasuke's S Ranked Market Mission, a wonderful one-shot. I want to thank Sakura's Indecision, the writer of this fantastic story, for her support and her kindness. You can find the link to the original story on my profile.**

Sasuke chiuse con un forte colpo l'anta del frigorifero. Accigliato, ripetè la stessa azione con gli altri mobili della sua cucina. _Bang. Bang_. _Bang_. Nulla.

Va bene, era stato occupato con missioni e allenamenti ultimamente- anche se _occupato_ non era probabilmente l'espressione adatta. Durante l'ultimo mese, aveva messo piede in casa soltanto per mangiare e dormire prima di partire per una nuova missione, ma non aveva mai lasciato esaurire le sue scorte alimentari sino a quel punto. Non potendo fare la spesa secondo le sue abitudini ora si ritrovava in un bel pasticcio- solitamente Sasuke acquistava a raffica nelle ore di riposo, mentre i supermercati erano vuoti. Fece una smorfia, sapendo che quel giorno stesso lo attendeva una lunga sessione di spese.

"Stupide donne", brontolò.

Per usare un eufemismo non voleva fronteggiare l'intera popolazione femminile di Konoha. Sasuke era stato benedetto – 'Maledetto!- pensò miseramente, da un'eccezionale bellezza, segno distintivo del Clan Uchiha. Quasi ogni donna del villaggio sveniva o sospirava al suo passaggio. Avrebbe potuto schizzare tra le strade della Foglia, schivando e insinuandosi tra le sue potenziali assalitrici. O, nel peggior scenario, avrebbe potuto prendere la via dei tetti ed evitarle completamente.

Doversi fermare tra loro al supermercato era il peggiore incubo che attanagliava Sasuke. In passato lo avevano palpeggiato mentre raggiungeva le uova o mentre cercava del pesce fresco.

"Perché devono sempre toccare?" si lamentò.

Poteva facilmente sopportare ciglia svolazzanti e i baci soffiati, ma il pizzicotto di una mano sconosciuta mentre si chinava a prendere un sacco di riso era decisamente troppo. Ci era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo per non ricoprire se stesso con la sua armatura di fulmini.

"Vorrei vedere se a quel punto avrebbero il coraggio di toccare", cantilenò. Nonostante ci fosse la possibilità di una punizione severa da parte dell'Hokage, ne sarebbe valsa la pena, pensò diabolicamente.

Così il piano di battaglia della giornata era mangiare quanto era rimasto in casa, cenare da Ichiraku con quell'idiota del suo compagno di squadra e poi fare un'incursione serale al supermercato. A quell'ora le donne più anziane erano ormai addormentate, mentre le più giovani, essendo venerdì sera, erano a svagarsi in qualche locale del villaggio. Il piano era pronto.

Girovagando con il carrello mezzo pieno per le corsie del supermercato, Sasuke si complimentò con se stesso per la memorabile strategia. Né un cenno, né una toccatina lasciva. Fece un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto, pensando alla sua evasione di successo.

Catalogando mentalmente le provviste, realizzò di aver tralasciato il latte. Guardandosi attorno, Sasuke vide nel corridoio attiguo un'ombra con un carrello. Socchiudendo gli occhi, con cautela proseguì. Dietro uno scaffale un'altra ombra con un cesto della spesa. Improvvisamente il negozio si riempì di tante silouhette scorrazzanti. Accovacciato dietro una montagna di scatolette di pasta al curry pre-cotta, l'Uchiha rivalutò le sue possibilità. Con il suo Sharingan, valutò la presenza opprimente del nemico e decise che la miglior difesa contro questi intrusi era un'immediata ritirata. Stava calcolando il percorso più veloce quando si bloccò. Avrebbe dovuto riconsiderare il suo piano.

Aveva dimenticato i pomodori.

Sasuke tornò lentamente nel reparto della verdura, il carrello a rimorchio. Guardò prima a sinistra, a destra e poi ancora sinistra, solo a quel punto ritenne di essere finalmente al sicuro. Affrettandosi verso la montagna di pomodori rossi, afferrò un sacchetto di plastica e iniziò a cercare il più maturo del lotto. Ne notò uno rosso e succoso al centro e allungò la mano per afferrarlo. Tuttavia la sua mano non incontrò il frutto desiderato, ma si serrò intorno a un'altra. Piaccia o no, aveva attirato il nemico. Ora doveva solo decidere se combattere o fuggire – improvvisamente sentì il suono di una risata squillante.

Sasuke vide la mano – che stava gentilmente strizzando il suo pomodoro- il braccio, e poi infine, il viso sorridente.

"Se lo vuoi... prendilo pure" rise Sakura, la sua voce piena di divertimento.

Sasuke fu percorso da una scarica di adrenalina nello stringere la mano della ragazza. Il suo respiro si fece affannoso non appena l'altra mano della rosa scivolò sotto la sua, spingendo il frutto verso di lui.

"No è solo che..." i suoi occhi serpeggiarono a destra e poi a sinistra, per tornare poi su di lei. Sperò che Sakura avesse capito senza doverle rivelare l'imbarazzante verità – che uno dei più importanti shinobi di Konoha, no dell'intero mondo ninja, stava cercando la miglior strategia per una ritirata di successo contro la folla di donne civettuole che si erano radunate nel corridoio adiacente.

Sakura si voltò e fece una smorfia. Liberando il suo polso dalla stretta del compagno di team, prese un sacchetto di plastica e vi infilò il pomodoro maturo.

"Quanti altri ne volevi prendere?" disse mentre fissava con aria di sfida le centinaia di occhi che guardavano rabbiosamente nella sua direzione.

"Uhm... cinque o sei" rispose l'Uchiha incerto. Cosa stava facendo Sakura? Era il momento di scappare, non di esaminare sei bei pomodori rossi e metterli cautamente nel sacchetto che lui stava doverosamente tenendo aperto.

"Qualcos'altro?"

"No. Andrò alla cassa ora" lui annunciò, pensando che Sakura avrebbe colto il suggerimento e avrebbe iniziato la ritirata strategica. L'Haruno si mise dietro Sasuke, lanciando occasionalmente occhiate di minaccia a destra e a sinistra.

La cassiera iniziò a far scorrere gli articoli – occhieggiandolo apertamente. Sakura gli diede una gomitata, dicendo, "Perché non vai a mettere la spesa nel carrello? Io la sistemerò sul rullo". Lo sospinse alla fine del banco, mentre lei continuava a prendere la spesa dal carrello. Sasuke la vide catturare l'attenzione della ragazza alla cassa e, se non l'avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe pensato che Sakura avesse appena usato un dojutsu sulla cassiera. La giovane impallidì e i suoi occhi rimasero incollati sul suo compito. Quando ebbe finito, Sakura prese i soldi dal portafoglio e le tese l'importo adeguato.

Sasuke tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando uscì all'aria fresca della sera, i sacchetti tra le mani – la missione era completata. Sakura era un passo dietro di lui con l'altra borsa quando finalmente le chiese: "Cosa stavi facendo qui?"

"Prendevo qualcosa per cena prima di tornare al laboratorio". Gli porse la borsa e andò dritta al punto: "Dovrei andare ora. Le tossine non si isolano da sole!" ridacchiò. "Ci vediamo Sasuke". Sorrise, e dopo che lui ebbe annuito con il capo, lo superò.

Sakura non aveva fatto molta strada, quando si voltò sorpresa : "Oh!" si affrettò a tornare da Sasuke, fermandolo mentre tirava fuori qualcosa dalla tasca. "Il tuo resto" disse sventolandogli alcune banconote. Guardò le sue mani piene di pacchi, poi raggiunse i suoi pantaloni. Gli occhi dell'Uchiha si spalancarono e le sue guance si fecero fiammeggianti mentre lei con la mano libera apriva la sua tasca e metteva al sicuro il denaro. Sasuke deglutì udibilmente quando la ragazza accarrezzò la tasca ormai richiusa, mosse le dita in segno di saluto e se andò. Fu percorso da un'ondata di vertigini, ma costrinse le sue gambe ad avviarsi a grandi falcate verso casa.

Carico com'era lottò per aprire la porta di casa, essendogli scivolate le chiavi di mano un paio di volte, notò come il suo cuore non avesse smesso di battere all'impazzata da quando Sakura l'aveva toccato. C'era qualcosa di seriamente sbagliato in lui. Sakura aveva preso qualche malattia al laboratorio e gliel'aveva trasmessa? Lasciando le borse sul tavolo della cucina, Sasuke prese due respiri profondi per calmare il battito del cuore mentre portava una mano tremante sulla fronte. Se avesse lasciato tracce di veleno debilitante quando lei lo aveva toccato? Il pensiero della mano calda di Sakura che indugiava sui suoi pantaloni lo mandò in iperventilazione. C'era sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. L'indomani avrebbe chiesto a Kakashi.

Completata la sua visita mattutina alla Lapide dei Caduti, Kakashi rientrò al villaggio. Vagando senza metà – dato che non aveva né una missione né un team a cui badare- disponeva di una grande quantità di tempo libero. Appollaiandosi su un ramo che sporgeva sul pacifico fiume di Konoha, il Nakano, tirò fuori l'edizione tascabile delle _Tattiche di Icha Icha. _Era il suo volume preferito della serie – Kenji, il figlio del protagonista, aveva finalmente capito che i suoi strani sentimenti erano amorosi. Con i consigli paterni, Kenji trovò l'amore – e non solo!- con Ume, la ragazza della porta accanto, che era cresciuta in una giovane donna bellissima.

Kakashi sogghignò al pensiero dell'amore giovanile mentre trascorreva quella giornata soleggiata con il suo passatempo preferito.

"Avrei dovuto immaginare".

Il tono sprezzante era familiare, ma Kakashi non era ancora avvezzo al timbro profondo della voce post-adolescenziale di Sasuke. Scrutò il suo allievo preferito con la coda dell'occhio: "Sei venuto a goderti i piaceri della letteratura in mia compagnia durante questa meravigliosa giornata, Sasuke?" scherzò Kakashi, il suo unico occhio scoperto indicatore della sua allegria.

Sasuke sbuffò, ma si sedette sul ramo accanto a quello del suo maestro. Sapendo che l'Uchiha non era uno da svaghi piacevoli, Kakashi fu sorpreso nel vederlo appoggiato al tronco- una gamba a penzoloni e l'altra a sostenere il braccio mentre osservava le nuvole- osservando il mondo come un pigro sognatore. I suoi sospetti aumentarono, Kakashi scostò leggermente il coprifronte e notò il chakra del ragazzo serpeggiare intorno al suo corpo caoticamente. Qualcosa era accaduto – lo Sharingan non sbagliava mai- ma Kakashi sapeva che doveva comportarsi cautamente con il suo ombroso studente. Mantenendo lo Sharingan puntato sull'Uchiha, ma nascosto alla sua percezione, il maestro pianificò il suo attacco.

"Saresti in grado di dirmi se sono stato avvelenato?".

Kakashi soffocò quasi nel sentire Sasuke avviare la loro conversazione. Schiarendosi la gola per ricomporsi, alzò lentamente il capo per osservarlo.

"Sei stato avvelenato?" chiese nel modo più disinvolto possibile.

"Sì, forse. Non ne sono sicuro. Beh, sei in grado di dirmelo o no?" Sasuke iniziava a sembrare irritato. La sua impazienza acuì l'interesse di Kakashi.

"Non sarebbe meglio chiederlo a Sakura?".

"No!". Aveva appena finito la sua domanda, quando Sasuke urlò quasi la sua risposta. Kakashi strinse gli occhi, realizzando che questa era la strada da seguire.

"Non è il medico della nostra squadra? E, se la memoria non inganna, un'esperta di veleni?"alzò le sopracciglia in modo interrogativo per calcare l'effetto.

"Sì... è solo che... " Sasuke strinse i denti per la rabbia.

Sì che quello era interessante, Kakashi pensò. Sasuke che incespicava? Chiuse seccamente il suo libro e lo depose nel porta-kunai, regalando a Sasuke la sua piena attenzione. "C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?".

Sasuke sospirò profondamente e si guardò le ginocchia. "Io credo che Sakura sia quella che mi ha avvelenato".

"Perché la nostra dolce Sakura avrebbe mai dovuto avvelenare un suo compagno di squadra, Sasuke?" Kakashi non riusciva a trattenere il suo tono giocoso – quanto spesso potevi ammirare Sasuke Uchiha in questo tipo di posizione? Mai, era sicuro. Aveva intenzione di battere il ferro finché era caldo.

Sasuke era tornato a stringere i denti e in più aveva chiuso le mani a pugno in segno di stizza. "Bene, bene, bene..." pensò Kakashi.

"Non sto dicendo che lo abbia fatto di proposito", Sasuke rispose, la sua frustrazione stava crescendo a vista d'occhio. "Lei fa sempre ricerche in quel laboratorio, circondata da veleni tutto il giorno. Cosa se lei avesse avuto addosso qualche goccia di veleno mentre mi toccava?".

"Oh lei ti ha toccato? Questo cambia le cose...". Kakashi faticava a non sorridere. "Dove ti ha toccato esattamente?".

Sasuke borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

"Mi dispiace. Potresti ripetere?"

"I miei pantaloni! Ok? Lei ha toccato i miei pantaloni!" disse Sasuke, le sue orecchie erano ormai rosso fiamma.

Il rossore s'insinuava sulle sue guance, indicando che il suo imbarazzo era ormai pari alla rabbia, Kakashi ridacchiò mentalmente. Quanto avrebbe voluto aver lì una macchina fotografica!

"Ci siamo incontrati al supermercato la scorsa sera... " balbettò Sasuke – c'erano dettagli della serata che non era disposto a rivelare? Kakashi colse tutto dal linguaggio del suo corpo- la leggera esitazioni nel discorso, il sottile modo in cui le mani erano contratte, la rigidità nella sua postura. Grazie al suo addestramento tra gli ANBU, Kakashi sapeva che c'era qualcosa che l'allievo non voleva raccontare.

"Le mie mani erano piene. Così lei ha messo il resto nella tasca dei miei calzoni. Penso che in quel momento mi abbia avvelenato, oppure prima quando aveva stretto il mio pomodoro".

"Hmm", Kakashi si toccò il mento, provando a fargli credere che stesse valutando quella nuova informazione – si chiese se "stretto il mio pomodoro" fosse una nuova metafora erotica che non aveva ancora sentito. "Cosa ti fa credere che quello sia stato il momento del contagio?"

"Dopo che mi ha toccato, ho iniziato ad avvertire i sintomi", Sasuke iniziava ad aprirsi ora che Kakashi sembrava prenderlo più seriamente. "Ho iniziato a sudare e a tremare. A malapena sono riuscito a tornare a casa. Il mio respiro e il mio battito erano alle stelle".

"E Sakura stava bene?"

Sasuke annuì.

Kakashi si trattenne nuovamente dal non sorridere. Era assorto nei suoi pensieri – non considerando nemmeno per un secondo la ridicola idea di Sasuke sull'avvelenamento. Stava chiedendosi come figurare al suo studente uno scenario in cui comprendesse i suoi sentimenti d'amore – senza dirglielo apertamente.

Sapeva che Sasuke a causa del suo passato era bloccato dal punto di vista emozionale. Ma lui aveva visto il modo in cui i suoi due allievi si guardavano quando pensavano che nessuno li stesse osservando. Era al corrente di quanto l'uno tenesse all'altra. Sapeva che Sakura era profondamente attratta da Sasuke da quando aveva dodici anni. Per Sasuke comprendere questa attrazione era un modo per dire definitivamente addio al suo oscuro passato. Kakashi sapeva che questa storia d'amore aveva le potenzialità per durare una vita intera. Sospirò al pensiero del suo sdolcinato e romantico cuore.

"Allora sono stato avvelenato o no?" Sasuke iniziava a perdere la pazienza alla mancanza di risposte del suo maestro.

Kakashi improvvisamente si mise a sedere – l'ispirazione lo aveva colto!

Approntando la sua espressione – quel poco di essa che era visibile- in una maschera di preoccupazione, Kakashi disse in tono mesto: "Sasuke temo che tu sia stato avvelenato".

Gli occhi di Sasuke si spalancarono e la sua bocca fece altrettanto.

"Ma dato che mi hai detto che Sakura non mostra sintomi. Allora la tua cura è lì."

"Dove è esattamente?", chiese Sasuke guardando trucemente Kakashi.

"Apparentemente il lavoro quotidiano a contatto con i veleni ha generato anticorpi nel sistema immunitario di Sakura. È dunque immune al veleno a cui sei stato esposto. Ne sono sicuro" disse, provando ad impostare un tono autoritario. "C'è un solo modo per curarti".

"Quale? Cosa devo fare?"

"Beh non sono sicuro che ne sarai capace Sasuke". Kakashi sapeva che doveva stuzzicare il suo orgoglio se voleva scatenare una reazione da parte del suo allievo. "No, no... ci sarà un altro modo. Questo sono certo che è troppo difficile per te".

Le mani chiuse a pugno di Sasuke e la schiena diritta erano i segnali che il jounin aveva fatto centro.

"Dimmi solo cosa devo fare", sputò fuori Sasuke attraverso i denti.

"Bene hai bisogno degli anticorpi di Sakura nel tuo sistema immunitario. Una volta che li avrai inizieranno a lavorare per espellere il veleno e tu sarai salvo!" Lui sorrise, sperando di aver manifestato la semplicità della sua idea.

Sasuke si calmò e fece scorrere la mano attraverso i suoi irti capelli neri, ovviamente riflettendo sulle modalità del piano di Kakashi.

"Come posso ottenere da Sakura questi anticorpi?" chiese. Kakashi faticò a non sorridere per il suo successo.

"Dovrai scambiare qualche tipo di fluido corporeo affinché i suoi anticorpi passino dal suo sistema immunitario al tuo" disse con falsa compostezza. Doveva far sembrare quella all'Uchiha l'unica soluzione possibile o non avrebbe funzionato.

"Tu intendi una trasfusione di sangue? Io non voglio-"

"Ho capito". Kakashi posò una mano ferma sulla spalla di Sasuke in segno di comprensione. "Non vuoi trasformare la situazione in un grosso affare". Sasuke annuì e si scrollò di dosso la mano del maestro. "C'è un modo per ottenere quegli anticorpi senza grosse storie".

"Bene, qual è?" Sasuke stava piegato in avanti in attesa.

"Se la è bevuta completamente", Kakashi pensò con soddisfazione.

"Potresti baciarla."

"Cosa?" Sasuke lo guardò come se fosse stato appena paralizzato da un jutsu di ghiaccio.

"Gli anticorpi passano facilmente attraverso la saliva. Ma se tu non sei in grado di farlo, sono certo che lei accetterebbe senza storie la trasfusione" disse Kakashi, mentre tirò fuori di nuovo il libro e si tuffò di nuovo nella lettura. "Buona Fortuna!".

Con la coda dell'occhio Kakashi poteva vedere il chakra di Sasuke ronzare nell'indecisione. Voltando la pagina e fingendo di leggere, vide l'energia del ragazzo che iniziava a pareggiarsi, ma con qualche punta occasionale e ciò significava che stava ponderando il corso futuro delle sue azioni. Borbottò un grazie e Sasuke saltò giù con grazia dall'albero.

Kakashi si sfregò le mani per la soddisfazione di un piano ben eseguito. Ripensando al racconto del supermercato c'era un ultimo regalo che poteva fare al suo allievo romanticamente reticente.

Il travolgente odore della minestra colpì Sasuke dritto in faccia mentre sollevò la tenda dell'Ichiraku Ramen. Annuendò con il capo al proprietario chiese: "Hai visto il mio compagno di team oggi?"

Teuchi si grattò il mento e rispose: "Naruto se ne è andato poche ore fa, ma sono sicuro tornerà per pranzo. Perché non prendi uno sgabello e ordini del ramen mentre aspetti?" sogghignando, si asciugò le mani nel grembiule e prese una ciotola pulita.

"Non l'idiota, l'altro membro del mio team".

"Ah stai cercando il dolce fiore di ciliegio?" disse Teuchi ridacchiando e alzando le sopracciglia. Sasuke arrossì vistosamente mentre provava ad assumere un'espressione severa. "Non l'ho vista oggi. Hai provato con la biblioteca? È una ragazza studiosa".

Sasuke annuì e fece cadere la tenda. La sua faccia fissa in cupa determinazione, mentre prendeva la via della Biblioteca pubblica di Konoha. Doveva trovare Sakura al più presto, il senso di oppressione al petto gli diceva che la situazione stava peggiorando.

Dopo che la bibliotecaria aveva provato a fargli cercare Sakura nei luoghi più remoti e meno accessibili della struttura, l'Uchiha provò senza fortuna al negozio d'armi, ai campi d'allenamento e alla Torre dell'Hokage.

In preda al panico che lei avesse lasciato il villaggio per una missione, si diresse verso la sua casa. Bussò alla porta per parecchi minuti senza ottener risposta, così forzò la finestra e la cercò nella sua camera da letto. Sasuke tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide il suo zaino nell'armadio – Sakura era ancora a Konoha. Preoccupato che potesse essere impegnata in qualche missione da sola... e con la sua cura, ebbe un sussulto improvviso. Non sapeva quanto invalidante potesse diventare questo veleno con il trascorrere delle ore, non avrebbe potuto attendere il suo ritorno da una missione per l'antidoto.

Passandosi le mani tra i capelli in segno di esasperazione, realizzò di essere seduto sul suo letto. Il suo letto! Sasuke si alzò come se il letto fosse in fiamme- fissandolo come se lo avesse attaccato. Un'immagine di Sakura che riposava pacificamente lì – i suoi capelli sparsi contro il cuscino bianco, le sue membra raccolte in un sonno grazioso- gli prosciugò la gola. Uscì il più velocemente possibile dalla finestra, chiedendosi se ora avesse anche le allucinazioni.

Saltando velocemente sui tetti del villaggio, ormai Sasuke sapeva che c'era un solo un altro luogo in cui avrebbe potuto essere. Il laboratorio.

Il Laboratorio di Ricerca e Sviluppo di Konoha era accessibile solo a coloro che disponevano del permesso dell'Hokage. Sasuke non poteva avvicinarsi, poiché il luogo era sorvegliato da ninja, alcuni visibili e altri nascosti, nonché da un gran numero di trappole. Essere colto in flagrante dalle guardie o dalle trappole era qualcosa di cui non aveva bisogno – avrebbe atteso. Prima o poi sarebbe uscita e quando lo avrebbe fatto, lui in un modo o in un altro avrebbe ottenuto la sua cura.

Il cielo da rosa si fece a blu scuro mentre Sasuke aspettava, appoggiato a un albero. Quando il suo stomaco brontolò sapeva che era appena passato l'orario di cena. Dove era? Era ancora là dentro? Non c'era modo per averne la sicurezza. Sasuke incrociò le braccia e sbuffò – aveva sprecato davvero l'intera giornata? Fissò il terreno, pensando che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa e venire l'indomani con un piano migliore, quando lo scalpiccio di due sandali ninja lo destò. Alzando il capo si trovò ad ammirare il solare sorriso di Sakura.

"Ciao Sasuke."

Non riusciva batter ciglio o a deglutire. Il veleno stava avanzando nel suo organismo!

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese lei inclinando la testa con fare interrogativo.

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere inquietantemente veloce e il suo stomaco si contorse a disagio. In qualche modo ingoiò il groppo in gola e alzò le spalle. Respirando veloce, distolse lo sguardò dal viso della ragazza e provò a controllarsi. Non aveva previsto che il veleno potesse attivarsi in sua presenza e debilitarlo sino a quel punto. Sapeva che doveva ritirarsi immediatamente e studiare una tattica migliore.

"Hai già mangiato Sasuke? Perché vorrei mangiare della carne alla griglia e non è divertente andare da sola." lei gli fece uno dei suoi sorrisi ammalianti. "Verresti con me?".

Sasuke pensò che il veleno stesse mutando perché ora non pregiudicava solo le sue abilità, ma controllava anche le sue azioni. Quando lei scatenava il suo sorriso, tutto ciò che lui riusciva a fare era annuire stupidamente. La sua mente gli stava urlando che aveva appena acconsentito a un appuntamento con Sakura, ma quando lei avvolse la sua mano intorno al suo polso e lo spinse, si trovò costretto a seguirla al ristorante.

I suoi piedi pestavano le assi di legno della cucina quando Sasuke percorse di nuovo la cucina, facendo tremare i piatti nel mobiletto. Era terribilmente nervoso. Il tentativo della sera prima di curarsi era stato un completo fallimento. Si sentiva peggio!

Al ristorante le sue mani sudavano mentre aveva stretto il menù con forza. Nella sua testa un'eco incessante di "_E' un appuntamento, èunappuntamento, èunappuntamento_". Sakura non sembrava non aver notato il suo disagio e continuava a ciarlare allegramente. Provò a grugnire e ad annuirle un paio di volte- la sua mancanza di abilità verbali non la stupiva. Il suo tormento stava diventando atroce. Comunque, la parte più dolorosa della serata venne quando lei gli porse un piatto di bistecca alla griglia. Aveva cercato di non guardarla, ma gli aveva spinto il piatto in faccia cogliendolo di sorpresa. I suoi occhi indugiarono sul suo volto e ciò arrestò il battito del suo cuore.

Teneva il piatto verso di lui con entrambe le mani, i suoi occhi erano timidamente abbassati e un accattivante colore rosa era acceso sul suo viso.

Nonostante lo sforzo enorme, non riuscì a fermare il tremolio delle sue mani mentre prendeva il piatto che Sakura stava porgendogli. Quando le sue dita toccarono quelle della ragazza, si sentì come se fosse stato appena marchiato. In quell'istante gli occhi della rosa incontrarono i suoi e un sorrisò incurvò le sue labbra. Emise un rantolo. Non riusciva a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo diversamente dal solito – la tossina stava permeando ogni poro del suo essere! Il suo cervello gli diceva di saltare dall'altra parte del tavolo, prenderla e annegarla di baci finché non fosse guarito. Ma il solo pensiero delle sue labbra che toccavano la sua carnosa e sorridente bocca lo paralizzava.

Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, alla ricerca di uno stratagemma migliore. Vagliando attentamente i sintomi, riconobbe che quando l'altra sera aveva visto gli occhi di Sakura, le sue condizioni erano decisamente peggiorate. Si fermò e considerò questo fatto. Il veleno si attivava in sua presenza? O richiedeva contatto visivo? Come utilizzatore di dojutsu, era ben consapevole del potere degli occhi. Ripensando alla sera prima stabilì che era in pieno controllo di sé quando Sakura era in piedi davanti a lui a sua insaputa. Era quando guardava in quei grandi, chiari occhi verdi che lui...

Scosse la testa e imprecò. Il solo pensare a lei annebbiava il suo cervello. Riprese a martellare il pavimento con i piedi, sperando che lo avrebbe tenuto a terra. Sembrava così facile per i suoi pensieri vagare- aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su una strategia o non si sarebbe mai liberato di quel maledetto veleno.

"Sasuke?"

Si girò e si trovò faccia a faccia con il nemico – Sakura era nella sua cucina. La sua mentre brulicava di tattiche evasive, ma il suo cervello era congelato sul posto.

"Mi dispiace di interrompere i tuoi pensieri," mormorò lei timidamente. "Eri così occupato che non mi hai sentito bussare".

Con una forza di volontà che pensava di non possedere, fece due passi indietro prima di trovarsi bloccato dal bancone della cucina – le sue vie di fuga erano bloccate!

"Kakashi mi ha detto di consegnarti questo pacco. Ha scritto una nota a margine. Dice che _'queste cose cureranno quello che ti affligge'_. Sasuke sei malato? Perché non me l'hai detto?" lei chiese. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono e le sue labbra si arricciarono in una smorfia di preoccupazione mentre Sasuke scuoteva la testa per negare.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando lei si fece sempre più vicina. Poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte e disse: "Sei caldo... e un po' sudato". Si avvicinò ancora: "Sei sicuro di star bene?".

Era a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, tenendolo intrappolato contro il bancone. Deglutì a fatica e pensò che quello fosse un modo poco glorioso per uno shinobi di morire. Sakura improvvisamente sì fermò e fece correre gli occhi sul suo viso. Lei si stava muovendo lentamente – o era forse la sua percezione confusa- toccò le sue guance infuse di colore. La sua espressione preoccupata si trasformò in un piccolo sorriso e una radiosa felicità sbocciò nei suoi occhi. Si trovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

Era a malapena un sussurro, ma il suffisso annesso affettuosamente al suo nome lo confuse. Le dita di Sakura sfiorarono teneramente il suo zigomo ardente mentre lei sbatteva le ciglia, muovendo il suo sguardo dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi. Le sue dita andarono alla deriva lungo il suo viso, accarezzarono la sua mascella, prima di fermarsi tra i suoi capelli corvini. Rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che la disfatta totale era vicina. Un tocco gentile sulle sue labbra appiccò l'incendio. Aprì gli occhi quando la pressione diminuì e un freddo dardo di panico lo attraversò – si stava allontanando!

Sasuke raccolse tutta la sua forza di volontà per alzare le sue braccia rigide- la determinazione a non lasciarla andare lo portò a mettere le mani sulla sua schiena. Mentre lei mormorò di piacere, Sasuke provò a non pensare quanto morbida e calda fosse nel suo abbraccio. Rinfrancata, Sakura spinse la sua bocca contro quella del ragazzo con più fervore, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo collo. Inspirando profondamente, spazzolò le sue labbra e poi la lingua contro sua la bocca. Prendendo le sue labbra dischiuse come un invito, fece scivolare la sua lingua contro quella di Sasuke.

Improvvisamente essere curato divenne la cosa più lontana dalla sua mente.

Accasciato contro un mobiletto della cucina con le braccia ancora intorno a Sakura, Sasuke si strofinò il livido sul fianco. Non poteva sapere che il bordo del bancone del cucina fosse così tagliente e che Sakura potesse essere così... forte! La tirò più vicina e riposò le sue labbra contro la sua testa, facendola sospirare calorosamente contro il suo collo.

"Sakura, " borbottò tra i suoi capelli. "Cos'era quel pacchetto di cui parlavi?".

Lei si mise a sedere e Sasuke sentì un brivido di freddo quando la ragazza si allontanò per recuperare il dono di Kakashi.

"Mi dispiace Sasuke-kun." Glielo porse timidamente. "Kakashi-sensei ha detto che era importante. Volevo dartelo prima che noi fossimo... distratti". Sasuke ghignò quando il viso di Sakura si accese di una tonalità deliziosa. Allungò una mano, ma invece di prendere l'involto dalle sue mani, fece scivolare le dita dietro la sua testa e l'avvicinò alle sue labbra. Dopo qualche dolce bacio, una Sakura traboccante di gioia, ridacchiò nella sua bocca.

"Apri il pacchetto", comandò morbidamente, premendo il regalo contro il suo petto. Sasuke prese il dono ingannevolmente pesante e lesse il messaggio – Q_uesti cureranno ciò che ti affligge._ Svolgendo il nodo e rompendo la carta marrone, Sasuke si chiese cosa mai Kakashi avrebbe mai regalargli. Quando emerse una copertina arancione, Sasuke vide gli occhi di Sakura assottigliarsi. Nonostante il suo istinto di autoconservazione gli dicesse di non farlo, aprì l'involucro che rivelò l'intera _Trilogia di Icha Icha. _Sakura saltò in piedi prima che ebbe finito di aprire il pacco.

"Quel vecchio pervertito! Aspetta che gli metta le mani addosso!"

Prima che Sasuke riuscisse ad alzarsi in piedi, la giovane stava già infilandosi gli stivali pronta a uscire.

"Sakura. Aspettami."

Mentre si sedette accanto a lei per infilarsi le scarpe, vide almeno per un attimo la furia della ragazza dissiparsi. Si lasciò guidare attraverso gli alti tetti del villaggio, apparentemente alla ricerca del loro scellerato maestro, ma Sasuke sapeva che Kakashi era troppo intelligente per non aver celato il suo chakra o per non essere allontanato da Konoha almeno per un po'. Inoltre Sasuke aveva altri piani per la serata: l'avrebbe lasciata sfogare un po' e poi l'avrebbe invitata a cena. Come in un appuntamento.

Quando avrebbe trovato Kakashi avrebbe spinto quei libri schifosi in posto molto doloroso... e poi l'avrebbe ringraziato per il suo aiuto.

Quando lo sguardo di Sakura sfrecciò da lui alla Torre dell'Hokage, un sorriso brillante illuminò il suo volto – l'agilità e la grazia di Sasuke erano impressionanti. E lei l'aveva baciato! Una potente sensazione di soddisfazione si diffuse nel suo petto – si sentì come esplodere il cuore mentre si toccava le labbra, ricordando la sensazione della sua bocca sulla propria. Saltando le strade, sentì l'urgenza di picchiare Kakashi iniziare a diminuire mentre sentì un calore improvviso travolgerla. Sasuke fece scorrere le dita lungo il suo avambraccio, prima di avvolgere la mano della compagna. Sakura rabbrividì quando le sorrise – perché non riusciva a respirare regolarmente?

Fece circolare del chakra curativo attraverso il suo organismo, fu sorpresa quando Sasuke la fece fermare davanti a un sushi-bar e disse: "Sakura vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Perchè mi andrebbe del sushi." La tirò a sé e affondò le sue dita tra i suoi capelli rosati. "E non è divertente andare da solo".

La baciò lentamente e quando la lasciò andare, tutto ciò che lei potè fare fu annuire senza dire una parola. Gentilmente la sospinse dentro il locale poco illuminato, nella testa di Sakura iniziò a martellare un'eco "_E' un appuntamento, èunappuntamento, èunappuntamento_".


End file.
